Chick Flick Moment and Sequel
by Miya Morana
Summary: DeanxGabriel. Dean takes a deep breath. Last chance to change his mind, to pretend he isn't about to have the worst chick flick moment of his entire existence. But Dean Winchester doesn't chicken out.
1. Chick Flick Moment

**Title:** Chick Flick Moment  
**Author :** Miya Morana  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Gabriel  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Dean takes a deep breath. Last chance to change his mind, to pretend he isn't about to have the worst chick flick moment of his entire existence. But Dean Winchester doesn't chicken out.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
**Word Count:** 862  
**A/N:** This fic has been recoreded into a podfic by tinypinkmouse (livejournal).

Dean's alone in the motel room. Castiel's off who-knows-where to look for God, a search that Gabriel keeps assuring them is useless, but the angel can't give up. Sam's just left for the local library to do some research (on what exactly, Dean isn't sure). So here he is, sitting at the table, cleaning his guns, waiting.

And right on cue, less than five minutes after Sam's left the room, Gabriel shows up.

The archangel's suddenly _there_, straddling Dean's lap, lips already attached to Dean's throat. The hunter moans softly when deft fingers press against his already-hardening cock through his jeans. It takes all of Dean's strength to wrap his hand around the archangel's wrist and pull him away.

Gabriel straightens up on his lap, looks at him with a somewhat bemused frown that reminds Dean of Castiel

"What is it, Dean-o? You seemed in the mood, unless you're hiding a gun in you pants. In which case I'd have to tell you, not the safest place to keep a–"

Dean shuts him up by pressing a finger against the angel's lips. Gabriel, of course, darts his tongue out to lick the digit, and Dean tries to suppress a moan. The archangel smirks as he wraps his lips around the finger and starts sucking lightly on it. His mouth is hot and wet and sinfully tight, and Dean's already panting. Which is totally unfair.

"Gabriel..." he moans, "Gabriel, I need to talk to you..."

Reluctantly, the archangel lets Dean's finger slip out of his mouth, rolling his eyes.

"What is there to talk about?" The archangel sounds already bored.

Dean takes a deep breath. Last chance to change his mind, to pretend he isn't about to have the worst chick flick moment of his entire existence. But Dean Winchester doesn't chicken out.

"I never know where you're off too, what you're doing. I want to know I can trust you."

"Come on!" Gabriel complains. "If I intended to sell you and your brother off don't you think I already would have by now? I thought we were past that!"

"Not what I meant." Dean bites his lip, looks away. "I want to be sure that _this_…" he makes a vague gesture that could mean anything, really, "that it means something. I wanna be sure you're not screwing around with me."

"Huh." Gabriel sounds genuinely surprised. "You want me to... commit myself to you?"

Dean can feel his cheeks starting to burn and he hates himself for that, but he looks back into the archangel's eyes and nods. With a soft smile, Gabriel lifts a hand and snaps. He's now holding something silvery. Slowly, he shows it to Dean.

There, in the archangel's hand, are two broad silver rings. Their design is both delicate and masculine, made of intricate Celtic knots. Carefully, Dean lifts one between his fingers. It's warm, and he can almost feel it hum against his skin.

"They're Promise Rings." Gabriel's voice is soft and slightly darker than usual. Dean doesn't even think about laughing, though the idea of an angel offering him a Promise Ring should be ridiculous. He looks back from the ring to Gabriel's face.

The archangel's eyes are no longer hazel. They are a deep brownish green that make Dean think of a powerful, ancient forest. These eyes aren't those of a human. They aren't those of an angel either. They are the eyes of a pagan god.

"Any promise made while exchanging these will bind me, and you. Be very careful what you ask of me now, Dean."

The hunter swallows with difficulty. This isn't what he had expected. To be fair, he isn't sure _what_ he expected, but certainly not some kind of binding ritual or whatever this is. He clears his throat. Okay, let's try and make it sound appropriate.

"Do you promise to, er, be faithful to me, not try to cross me or my brother, not sleep with anyone else and, in a word, not betray me in any way?"

"I promise." Gabriel's voice is so low Dean can feel it in his own body. He slides the ring he's holding around the archangel's finger. Dean wonders for a moment if he's imagining the smell of trees and grass in the crappy motel room, but then he doesn't seem to care anymore.

When Gabriel talks again, he's holding Dean's left hand in his warm grasp. "Do you promise to be faithful to me, to trust me and to never abandon me?"

Dean's breath catches in his throat, because that's a vow that sounds pretty definitive. But he finds he wants that, wants to have Gabriel by his side. Forever. Damn, that sounds like wedding vows, doesn't it?

Dean swallows around the lump in his throat. "I promise."

As Gabriel slides the silver ring around his finger, Dean feels all his fears and apprehensions melt away. He looks up into Gabriel's rich, brown-green eyes and watches as they slowly turn back to their usual hazel tones.

Then the archangel smirks. "Happy?" he says, putting his hand back on Dean's crotch. "Can you fuck me into the mattress now?"


	2. Sweet Coffee

**Title:** Sweet Coffee  
**Author :** Miya Morana  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Beta :** morganoconner (livejournal)  
**Pairing:** Dean/Gabriel  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Dean's been uncharacteristically cheerful since he came back from the library the previous day, and Sam's not going to deny himself some really good coffee just because his brother's behavior kind of baffles him, just a little bit.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest.  
**Word Count:** 823  
**A/N:** Sequel to Chick Flick Moment. Written for the "coffee shop" square of my **schmoop_bingo** card.

The coffee machine of their motel room makes the most awful coffee they have ever tasted in their whole lives, which could explain why Sam and Dean are currently sitting in a fancy coffee shop, sipping from their respective mugs of coffee. Dean's cup is topped with fluffy whipped cream while Sam opted for a strong Arabica blend, no milk, no sugar.

It still baffles Sam that Dean dragged him _here_ instead of the cheap diner next to the motel, but Dean's been uncharacteristically cheerful since he came back from the library the previous day, and Sam's not going to deny himself some really good coffee just because his brother's behavior kind of baffles him, just a little bit.

The coffee tastes strong and rich on his tongue, wakes him up more completely than the watery stuff they usually drink ever does. He can feel his senses sharpen as the hot beverage warms him up.

He sets his cup down on the table, wraps his long fingers around it. Only then does he notice the broad silver ring on his brother's finger. He doesn't know how he could have missed it until then, Dean almost never wears jewelry except for the amulet Sam gave him so long ago.

"Where did that come from?" he asks, curious, nodding toward Dean's hand with his chin.

Dean starts, then his neck and ears turn pink with embarrassment. He rubs his neck, a nervous gesture he picked up from their dad, and waves his hand a little bit, dismissively.

"That? Oh, that's nothing. Just a gift, that's all."

"A gift? From Gabriel?" Sam presses, because he didn't know they had _that_ kind of relationship. The kind where you give each other presents. He was pretty sure they were just getting rid of all that tension that builds up when you're on a hunt.

"Um, yeah," Dean says, raising his mug to sort of hide behind it. The ring shines under the place's bright lights.

"You know, you should wear it on the other hand. It kinda looks like a wedding band there," Sam offers, taking another sip of his coffee.

Dean chokes on his fluffy drink, coughing coffee all over the table. He mops it up with a couple of napkins while Sam silently debates with himself whether to tell him he's got whipped cream on his nose or not. He decides it'll be funnier not to say anything.

That's the moment the angels choose to join them at their small table. Gabriel is cheerful as always, almost bouncing today, and it's a miracle –probably quite literally– that he doesn't spill any of his drink as he takes the sit closest to Dean. His drink seems even more sweet than Dean's, which Sam would have bet was impossible.

"Morning boys!" he chimes.

Castiel takes the last seat much more calmly than his brother had. He doesn't have any beverage of his own, but he looks pleased, almost smug as he looks at Dean stealing some of Gabriel's whipped cream.

"Good morning," he offers, his low voice strangely warm.

"Morning Cas, Gabriel," Sam says, carefully eying the angels. He feels like there's something he should know, something important, something _good_, and they're all keeping him out of the loop for some reason.

Because there's no way they all just randomly _happen_ to be in an incredibly good mood today for no reason at all.

Gabriel's fingers fly to Dean's face, wiping the cream off Dean's nose before he licks them clean. And there's no way for Sam to miss it. On Gabriel's left hand, there's a ring that matches Dean's perfectly.

Sam just sits there, gaping, not even bothering to complain about how Dean and Gabriel don't know how to behave in public places (the archangel's currently nibbling Dean's earlobe as Dean is stealing more of his drink). No. Way.

"It is kind of surprising isn't it?" Castiel says softly to Sam and Sam just nods as he keeps staring.

After a while, he turns to the angel sitting next to him. The corners of Castiel's mouth are arching slightly up, which is probably the equivalent of a goofy grin for him.

"I didn't know angels could... you know…" he trails off, not knowing what to call what Dean and Gabriel had done.

"Angels can't, but Gabriel has been a pagan god long enough for most of their rules to apply to them. Still, I wouldn't have thought he'd ever willingly tie himself to anyone, let alone a human. Though I must say he made a good choice. They are good for each other."

"Yes," Sam agrees. "Yes, they are."

He offers Castiel the rest of his coffee, and Castiel accepts it once he's made sure there is nothing sickeningly sweet in the beverage. Sam smiles when the angel's eyes close in silent appreciation.

A ray of sunshine pierces the clouds and brightens the coffee shop.


End file.
